Here Comes The Wally
by RoyLovesWally
Summary: Roy and Wally are planning their wedding... or atleast trying to. There is exploding cakes, forced cross-dressing, and so much more. Enjoy as they get ready to walk down the aisle. Slash Roy/Wally. Already have 7 chapters planned plus a side story.
1. We Need Money

**Disclaimer**: I do not own YJ and if I did I doubt it would be allowed on the kiddy network with the changes I would make XD!

**A/N**: The sequel to "Birthday Surprise" but could be read alone if you don't want to go read "Birthday Surprise" its ok, you might miss something or not it depens on how much conection I want between the two stories. This does take place after Roy proposed to Wally in that story so there is one conection plus I might through in Dck's gift too.^^ NAUGHTY! There is cursing yes sorry I do cuse alot and end up finding those words sneaking into my stories.**This is BoyXBoy story so if no likey then no reading. **Enjoy to those who do.

**Summary**: Roy and Wally are planig their wedding... or atleast trying to. There is exploding cakes, forced cross-dressing, and so much more. Enjoy as they get ready to walk down the aisle.

**Attention: I don't know if this allowed but I'm looking for a beta and I read so many different profiles that I wasn't sure if anyone would want to be my beta. If you read this and want to be my beta PM my please. **

* * *

**Here Comes The Wally**

**Ch. 1: We Need Money**

Wally's birthday was a dream come true, his friends and family all showed up, the cakes were amazing, and that one gift that changed his life for ever. No not Dick's gift (which Roy defintely plans on using very soon) but the one that caught Wally off guard. He still remebers thinking 'What the fuck is going on!' when he saw Roy getting down on one knee and his brain shuts down. Ofcourse it came back to life when Roy began his speech. Wally couldn't blieve it was happening until he was in Roys arms crying "YES". They were getting married, him and Roy together forever. Then it hits him... THEY HAVE TO PLAN A WHOLE WEDDING!

"Roy! Roy!" Wally yelled running into the living room. Roy was use to Wally randomly running to a place screaming his name so he simplely asked, "What is it now Wally?" "RoywehaveaweddingtoplanandId on'tknowthefirstthingtodoIdoubt youdoeitherwhatarewegoingtod oweneedacake,aplacewhatifwehireaweddingpl anner..." Roys been with wally for a lil under three years now and kind of got use to his speed talking but this time it was different it was like Wally was speed talking on crack. Roy rubbed his temples, interupting Wally's rant by saying, "Wally slow the fuck down. Honey your talking so fast I doubt The Flash could understand you at this point. Take a deeeeeeeeeep breath and start over." Wally took a couple of deep breath and said, "We have a wedding to plan and I don't know the first thing to do, I doubt you do either. What are we going to do we need a cake, a place for the wedding, and so much more. We could hire a wedding planner but can we even afford one. Roy I don't know what to do." The entire time Wally was rambling he was walking back and forth rubbing his hand through his hair, the poor kid looked like he was losing his mind. Roy loved it, he could see how excited and nervous Wally was and it made him happy know that Wally was looking forward toward thier life together. But Roy knew Wally was right about the money part, could they afford a wedding and were would the money come from. Then the lights went on in Roy's head, there was one way but that means he would have to give up his pride and if it was for Wally he wouldn't mind. "Wally there is one way we could afford it" Roy stated. Wally knew what Roy meant but he couldn't believe he would do that even for him. "Roy you don't have to, I don't need much plus we could just enlope." Roy shook his head, "No, Wally we both know thats not what you want plus whats a better way to get revenge then have the old man pay for the wedding?'' Wally hugged and said, "As long as your sure this is whats you want.""It is."

Now that Roy was standing at the door he wasn't sure if it was what he wanted after all. He still had time to run he didn't knock on the door yet, he could simplely turn around now. Then the door opened, wait when did he knock did he do it with out paying attention he could still ditch before it was completely open but it was to late when he saw a stun blond staring at him through the door way. "Roy what are you doing here?" Dinah asked. Roy was happy it was her who answered and not Ollie. "Dinah, I need to talk to Ollie is he here?" Dinah smirk and said, "Yes, he is in the living room setting up a movie. You can go on up if you want. I have to run to the store so you two can have your private talk." As she walked pass him she heard a quick thanks before he went into the house.

"Dinah, babe is that you who was at the door?" Ollie asked. "Sorry to disappoint you sweet heart but Dinah went to the store its just little old me, Roy Harper" Roy smugly replied. Ollie nearly shit himself, he never thought he would see Roy walking into his house ever again or him joking around. "Roy what are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you and all kid. Oh, and how is that boyfriend of your doing?" Roy wasn't sure if Ollie was being serious or a stupid jerk but he wanted to get to the point. "He is doing good, but look Ollie thats while I'm here. I bet you already heard from the Flash right?" Ollie smirked, "Yes, congrates kid I'm happy for you I really am, but I doubt you came here for my congratulations. So what is it you really want?" Roy's stomach was doing back flips at this point, almost to scare to open his mouth incase he was about to vomit. He to a very deep breath and said, "Ollie I know I don't have the right to do this and I wouldn't if it weren't for Wally but... I was wondering if you would help with the wedding and if you do I guess you can come." The last part was almost impossible for Roy to say but Wally already told him that if Ollie helped pay he was automatically allowed to come. Ollie's smirk turned into a big grin, "Look kid I would be happy to help out under one condition." Roy was starting to get annoyed with how many times Ollie had called hime kid and knew he was doing it on purpose. "What would that be?" "Easy. I want a thank you hug." Roy's jaw dropped to the ground, he grwoled back, "NO WAY IN HELL AM I GIVING ANOTHER GROWN ASS MAN A HUG OTHER THE WALLY!" Ollie shook his head and smugly replied, "If you don't want my help then fine but what about poor Wally. You and I both know with two speedsters the food cost alone would be more then your rent for a year. How can you afford that plus all the other cost for a wedding?" Roy knew Ollie had him beat but a hug really Ollie that was just... wrong. "Fine but this doesn't leave this room got it?" Ollie put up his hand, "Sure fine kid. My lips are sealed." Roy reluctantly stepped closer to the other archer who quickly wraped his arms around him pulling him into a rib crushing bear hug. Dinah walked into the room just in time to witnessing this awkward moment but could help but to make it worst for Roy by saying, "Awww How sweet?"

* * *

**Please review I love to know what you thought about the so far story.**

**Each chapter will be different wedding planning moments. Sorry for a short chapter to begin with but hope you enjoyed it and look forward to the big day for these two.**

**Yes they are a lil OOC but hey I made them gay doesn't that make them OOC anyways.^^**

***Thank you for reading and if you like this story don't forget to check out my profile. I post up what I'm working on up there. Stop by and see whats coming next and if your interested in any of them. ***


	2. Who Will Plan

**Disclaimer**: I do not own YJ, but I do own random made up party/wedding planners. They live in my closet and thats were they'll stay. Opps sorry forgot to take my pills this morning I'll do that now.

**A/N**: I work with the elderly and sometime find myself talking like them so a quick warning for future chapters. If you found something that sounds like an old person would say then most likely it is. My favorite is the bee's knees. Who knew bees had knees? I know lame joke sorry now quick warning then story. **This is BoyXBoy story so if no likey then no reading. **Enjoy to those who do. Sorry for any OOCness going on.

"blah"- What is said out loud.

_'blah'_- What is thought in their head.

* * *

**Here Comes The Wally**

**Ch. 2: Who Will Plan**

Wally was kind of angry with his finace for leaving him alone that day to go on a mission with Kaldur. Yes, Wally knew saving the world and all is a big deal but this mission so happens to come up on the same day they were pose to go to Ollie's house to meet a few wedding planners. Coincidence, he thought it was for the first 5 seconds till he remebered it was Roy and he probaly planned the whole thing. 'Thats it no sex for a week' he vowed to himself. Luckly M'gann offered to go with him, who end up dragging alone poor Artemis for the ride.

"Did I really have to come I mean M'gann, your girly enough for the both of us plus Star city," Artemis grumbled under her breath. M'gann didn't seem to have heard Artemis or learned not to pay attention when she is grumpy. M'gann looked down at her watch and stated, "Its 2:07 we are pose to meet Wally infornt of Gre.. I mean Ollie's house at 2:10. Are you sure this is the right way?" Artemis huffed, "Ofcourse it is. I been to his house pleanty of times to see Dinah. We have two more blocks, take a left then we are there. Now please stop asking already." _'Wally's right it is fun to get under Artemis skin when she is a grump' _M'gann thought, with a small smirk appering on her face. "I'm sorry I'll stop. Now lets hurry up, Wally is waiting for us and with how slow your walking we'll be late," and with that M'gann grabbed Artmis's arm forcing her to run the rest of the way.

Wally was passing back and forth infront of Ollies house like a nervous wreck and wondering what was taking M'gann and Artemis so long._ 'So help me if they skipped out on me Im goin...' _his train of thought were quickly interrupted by M'gann who hugged him without warnning. "Hey guys what the hell took ya'll so long?" M'gann blushed looking down at her fee twhile Artemis replied, "M'gann saw a shirt she just had to try on, even thou she was the one who told me to hurry so we wouldn't be late." Wally shook his head and said, "Its ok lets just hurry up and get this over with." Leading the girls up the stairs to the living room.

He took a deep breath before entering, "Hey Dinah sorry we're late but someone just had to window shop." "Hey, I was planning on going back to buy it later," huffed M'gann. Artemis rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah and you could have tried it on after this too, but no you couldn't wait." Dinah tried to hide her smirk, "Its fine. The first wedding planner hasn't showed up yet so you made it in time." Wally stopped and stared at her confused before asking, "First? How many planners are we meeting today?" "Wait, Roy didn't tell you?" His response was a simple, "No." Dinah put her hand on her cheek and shook her head. "That boy can be so much like Ollie at times. Well, I planned to have the top two wedding planners in Star City stop by today and talk with us. That way we can pick the perfect planner." As soon as she finnished speaking the house came to life with the sound of the door bell. "That must be Ms. Zhalobovskaia, I'll be right back." Wally leand over to Artemis and asked, "What did she just called the wedding planner?" Artemis shrugged, "I don't think she even knows."

Dinah was back a few moments latter with a tall, skinny, pale woman whose gray pant suit was two sizes to big. Her crazy frizzy brown hair hang down to her waist, eyes as like a baby cow just greener, but her most defining feature was her creepy smile which could give the Joker's own a run for its money. She walked up to Wally to shake his hand and with a very thick country accent said, "Hi there darlin'. My name is Ms. Zhalobovskaia but ya'll can call me Ms. Z. You must be Mr. Wallace that Ms. Dinha here told me all a'bout. Its a pleasure to meet ya." Wally tried to match her smile, which was hard even for him, and replied, "Yes, thats me. Nice to meet you to. But please call me Wally... Wallace is to formal." If it was possible her smile grew two time bigger when she looked behind him toward the to girls. "And one of ya must be his blushin' bride. Right?" M'gann was able to hide her giggles but Artemis's laughter couldn't be contained. Took her a few minutes to recover before wiping away a tear Artemis said, "Sorry to disappoint you lady but Wally there is the blushin' bride." Ms. Z was confused for a second but recovered her joker smile and turned back to Wally. "Sorry about that dear. I must of had misunderstood Ms. Dinah here. So your our bride then." She looked Wally up and down causing the other three to come closer incase thing turn for the worst. She suddenly clapped her hands and said, "Ok. Now that we got that taken cared of, how a'bout we sit on down and go over the detail for your weddin'."

The entire time was a blur to Wally, all he could remember was that smile that send shivers down his spine. Lucky for him Dinah and M'gann was there to ask all the important questions, but he did feel guilty. It was his wedding yet he had no idea what was going on, they could have planned him to ride down the aisle on the back of an elephant for all he knew. He looked over at Artemis to see if she was paying attention, but he should have guessed that the girl feel asleep over there in the chair. "So Wally what do you think of the color pink?" Dinah asked. That quickly snapped him out of his trance. "Wait! PINK! You want to do pink for what?" Ms. Z giggled, but to Wally it sounded like a heyna, and said, "The theme yah silly goose." Ok it was offically this lady was mad if she thinks he wants pink as a theme, really of all color she suggested pink. "Umm... I don't think pink is the right color for the wedding." "But Wally pink is the color of love," M'gann pipped. '_Thats it the crazy woman brainwashed the martian' _he thought. Dinah smirked, "Plus you would look great in a pink tux."_ 'Not Dinah too. Aww man how did she... Wait. Are they joking ,there is no way the can be serious. Did they find out I wasn't paying attention and this was punishment. Wait what about Artemis, she fell asleep. Well it ain't her wedding so it really doesn't matter what she does but this is not fair.' _"Ahh look at the time. Ms. Z it was a pleasure meeting you but we do have another appointment to get to," Dinah said helping Ms. Z up. "Al'right then dearie'. I don't want to kepp you then. Please call if you wish for service. Nic meetin' you ya and Wally good luck with your wedding," Mr. Z called out. "So, No to Ms. Z right?'' Dinah asked. "Yep, There is no way I'm having Lady-Joker plan my wedding."

The next was a slightly tall gentlemen with white hair. The guy reminded Wally of the one from that show with the tall german model lady, his name was like Jim Hunn or something like that. But this guy was no Him Yunn, Wally bets that guy wouldn't walk around in a glitter suit. The man took Wally hand, "Hello there my name is Zim Punn, nice to meet you." Wally tried to look the man in the face but he was to distracted by the glitter suit. Artemis elbowed him in the side. "Hello Wally. Didn't your mother teach you not to stare." "Umm.. Oh sorry my bad. Nice to meet you to I'm.." Suddenly Mr. Punn jumped in, "Yes I know who you are. Your the young man who took Mr. Queen's adopted son off the market. Lets see... Hallace East right?" Wally wasn't sure if it was him or what but the guy sounded like he wanted to run Wally over with a car a few times. He looked over to the other to see that they looked like they were about to jump the glitter man, so no he wasn't the only one. "No its Wally West, but Mr. Punn you need to get your facts straight. It was Roy who took me off the market, here look at the ring." Wally shoved his hand into the disgust face of Mr. Punn. "So its seems." "Lets sit down and discuss what Mr. Punn's idea for the wedding is," Dinah intruded before either, mainly Wally, could tried to kill the other.

"Lets see. For the theme I was thinking Midnight in Paris. We could have you two married under the eiffel with latterns hanging everywhere. White rose lining the aisle with silver glitter sprinkled to add an extra umff to it. Then..." "WAIT!" Wally interjected after five minutes of none stop talking. "Yes somthing wrong." "Yes! One I don't want to get married in Paris. Two that is way to far for the guest... Never mind two. Three this is not what Roy and I want," Wally huffed. smugly asked, "And what would you like Mr. West?" Wally didn't really know what to say but decided to answer from the heart. "Umm. I see Roy standing at the end of the aisle wearing a simple black tux. The altar was simply decorated with yellow flowers. And..and the rest I don't know but I do know that simple is what I want because thats what we are. We are simply in love." All three girl couldnt hide their smiles but Mr. Punn face was twisted in disgust. "That sounds.. how do I say.. Oh yes quite boring." "Well sorry." Wally couldn't stand this, there was no way this guy was planning their wedding. Dinah had enough and stood up, "Thank you Mr. Punn but I don't think we are in need of your service.'' "Are you sure. I thought it was..." Artemis was next to lose it, "Look glitter pants she said leave so get the hell out of here before I make you shit glitter for the rest of the week." With that Mr. Punn was gone.

Wally let out a groan, "Sorry Dinah but if that was the best of Star City I think we are in trouble." Dinah took Wally's hand and gentle said, "Look Wally I know you wanted to hire a wedding planner but mind if I suggest something?" "Sure shoot." Dinah looked at M'gann and Artemis then back at Wally. "How about you let us three plan it? I know it strange but it might be better to let people who know you both plan it then let a complete strange do it." Wally look at each of them then said, "Are you sure I mean wouldn't it be a lot for you three to handle." "Baywatch don't worried about it. If it was to much to handle we wouldn't be offering then." "She's right Wally," M'gann piped in. "See Wally. We want to do this for you two. Ok?" Wally smiled up at them and said, "Thanks girls I know your going to do a great job."

* * *

**Please review I love to know what you thought about the so far story.**


End file.
